inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Ground
Ice Ground (アイスグランド, Aisu Gurando) is a block hissatsu technique. Game Description Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Freeze an opponent with a captivating ice skating display!"'' Users Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Hyoujou Retsuto' *'Matoro Juka' *'Kadomichi Tooru' *'Hakoda Tetsu' *'Green S' *'Shirokuma Hyouji' *'Takayanagi' *'Hayashi' *'Fukikoshi' *'Oshiya Manbe' *'Murakami' *'Tanabe Sayaka' *'Sakota' *'Takasawa' *'Yamazaki' *'Toyotomi' *'Himemiya' *'Yukari' *'Imazaki' *'Teshima' *'Setsuka' *'Kunigami' *'Hijikata' *'Moribayashi' *'Unagi' *'Fukudome' *'Hatoyama' *'Hada' *'Shou' *'Kego' *'Shiwasu' *'Fujimura' *'Kitsutsuki' *'Nanriku' *'Takkyuu' *'Ogino' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Enolel' *'David Waterman' *'Michel Morin' *'Murakami' *'Wakasa' *'Mary' *'Yamazaki' *'Oshiya Manbe' *'Matoro Juka' *'Hakoda Tetsu' *'Kamonohashi' *'Hyoujou Retsuto' *'Kamizuru' *'Sakota' *'Fukikoshi' *'Robo T' *'Minami' *'Himemiya' *'Taketani' *'Yukari' *'Imazaki' *'Setsuka' *'Suma' *'Beater' *'Saho' *'Gosho' *'Hijikata' *'Takemizu' *'Fukudome' *'Hatoyama' *'Hada' *'Machino' *'Shou' *'Kego' *'Shiwasu' *'Shiwa' *'Fujimura' *'Kitsutsuki' *'Hana' *'Nanriku' *'Takkyuu' *'Ogino' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Mukumo Tsukiya' *'Touchi Shuuji' *'Kurakake Clara' *'Shirai Ikkaku' *'Ruzaki Yasuki' *'Hokugen Takeyuki' *'Itou Torata' *'Otaru Koutarou' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Kitaki Tsuneo' *'Itetsuki Touma' *'Kusakabe Saisuke' *'Koba Toshinori' *'Sougetsu Nozomi' *'Asaga Nobuhiko' *'Sarashina' *'Tobisuke' *'Tokiwa' *'Beat' *'Usagi' *'Televi' *'Loud' *'Renka' *'Rokuro' *'Peter' *'Cutie' *'Piiman' *'Genzin' *'Nurse' *'Kaminari' *'Shinokuma' *'Kadomichi Tooru' *'Nitou Honoka' *'Kanuma' *'Setsugetsuka' *'Fuchou' *'Harima' *'Donabe' *'Shiroho' *'En' *'Tanuki' *'Date' *'Yakiguri' *'Murashima' *'Kenshin' *'Shirohi' *'Yukionna' *'Paladin' *'Suou' *'Charao' *'Marimo' *'Lillian' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Kadomichi Tooru' *'Yuuchi' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Arika' *'Mido' *'Rito' *'Yukionna' *'Kanuma' *'Asaga Nobuhiko' *'Nitou Honoka' *'Touchi Shuuji' *'Cutie' *'Hokugen Takeyuki' *'Itou Torata' *'Kitaki Tsuneo' *'Otaru Koutarou' *'Setsuka' *'Somemiya' *'Harima' *'Beat' *'Cinnamon' *'Setsugetsuka' *'Nurse' *'Minami' *'Shiroho' *'Miwa' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Makari Ginjirou' *'Matoro Juka' *'Ness Biicha' *'Mido' *'Rito' *'Setsuka' *'Sinope Rinoa' *'Touchi Shuuji' *'Yuuchi' *'Chulka Potta' *'Itou Torata' *'Kitaki Tsuneo' *'Mantaray' *'Kadomichi Tooru' *'Nitou Honoka' *'Arika' *'Itetsuki Touma' *'Otaru Koutarou' *'Asaga Nobuhiko' *'Hokugen Takeyuki' *'Guppy' *'Somemiya' *'Kudou Fuyuka' (Adult form) *'Harima' *'Nurse' *'Setsugetsuka' *'Tau' *'Silica' *'Minami' *'Shiroho' *'Beat' *'Miwa' *'Yukionna' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Matoro Juka' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Matoro Juka' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Matoro Juka' Inazuma Eleven Online= *'Matoro Juka' Info Fubuki Shirou first used it in the match against Raimon in episode 32. And later against Gemini Storm in episode 34 to stop Reize. In episode 61 Ice Ground was used again but couldn't stop Gran as he broke through it. It reappeared in the GO games. Usage The user spins, steps on the ground and ice crawls on to the one handling the ball temporarily freezing the handler then the ball lands on the user‘s chest and the user leaves. Gallery Ice Ground broken by Gran (2).png|Ice Ground broken by Gran. Land of Ice 2.png|Land of Ice 2 (Shin Ice Ground). Ice Ground (Dribble) -Manga - Indonesian-.jpg|Ice Ground in the manga as dribble hissatsu (Indonesian) IG-06-033.png|IG-06-033. Slideshow Anime Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 1.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 3.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 5.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 8.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 11.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 12.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 13.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 14.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 15.PNG Ice Ground IE 42 HQ 17.PNG Video Anime Game Chrono Stone Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *In the manga, it can be used as a dribble hissatsu. *It was used as a Shoot Block in episode 48. de:Eislauf-Block Category:Wind Hissatsu Category:Shoot Block